Season 14 Finals
Q1 The Terminater(DEX) vs The Big Time(SIN) Both wrestlers are punching so hard but The Terminater is punching harder then The Big Time then in round 2 The Big Time tries to hit harder but The Terminater is to strong to hit then in round 3 The Big Time tries his deadliest move The Time Bomb but The Terminater throws a dynamite at The Big Time making The Time Bomb and Dynamite hit The Big Time and The Terminater Goes to pin him and goes to the semi finals Winner The Terminater Loser The Big Time Q2 Sgt.Rock(DEX) vs Metal Ant(SIN) Both wrestlers are trying to make it to the semi finals so they punch so hard then in round 2 Metal Ant dicides to finish with the poison sting but Sgt.Rock blocks it with his amp then in round 3 Sgt.Rock ends it with The Guitar Smash and pins Metal Ant! Winner Sgt.Rock Loser Metal Ant Q3 Death(SIN) vs Mr Extremo(DEX) Death and Mr Extremo are using their toughest punches and then headbutt each other then in round 2 Mr Extremo dose some big punches bigger then Death's then in round 3 Mr Extremo tries to finish Death with his Jetpack but Death avoids it and finishes Extremo with The Soul Attack! Winner Death Loser Mr Extremo Q4 Ghost Rider(SIN) vs James Montgomery Flag(DEX) Ghost Rider is starting off with big punches James tries to fight back but Ghost Rider is to tough then in round 2 James tries to call The Stash but The Stash is currently unavailable then in round 3 Ghost Rider finishes James off with the Death Slayer and pins him! Winner Ghost Rider Loser James Montgomery Flag S1 The Terminater(DEX) vs Death(SIN) The Terminater begins to overwhelm Death and tries to fight but The Terminater is to tough then in round 2 death is beginning to struggle while The Terminater is getting cheered on by the dextera fans then in round 3 The Terminater sends Death packing with the Termination Time! Winner The Terminater Loser Death S2 Ghost Rider(SIN) vs Sgt.Rock(DEX) Ghost Rider and Sgt.Rock are punching so hard to get to the finals they then crash into each other so hard then in round 2 both wrestlers are so ready to punch each other and knock each other out then in round 3 Ghost Rider uses The Death Slayer attack and Pinned Sgt.Rock! Winner Ghost Rider Loser Sgt.Rock Finals The Terminater(DEX) vs Ghost Rider(SIN) THE CHAMPIONSHIP IS HERE! The Terminater and Ghost Rider kick off with big punches and is so massive that it's crazy possibly the craziest yet this season it's like that we are in a madhouse the round ends with the two possible winners headbutting each other like metal then in round 2 Ghost Rider begins to cheat By dropping heavyweight anvils and pianos and bricks and cinderblocks but they do nothing on The Terminater Then in the final round of the season Ghost Rider tries to finish The Terminater with The Death Slayer meanwhile The Terminater tries to counter with The Big Explosion and causing a massive chaos explosion with The Terminater and Ghost Rider still standing a second later Ghost Rider drops to the ground tired and then pinned by The Terminater who is the new champion of season 14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Champion The Terminater Runner up Ghost Rider